one boy,two spirits and a deck
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: after time is messed with. a deck from around time lands in the hands of the boy who will change the world. Naruto X Gagaga girl x DMG. some people may be a bit ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Now while this won't be a total yu gi oh x Naruto fanfic like we're Naruto actually dules people it will have parts and elements taken from it. What I plan to do is for certain cards to have a power depending on their effect like raigeki being an s-class lightning style jutsu or heavy storm being an s-class wind style one. So hopefully you understand that concept but Naruto will also be using chakra arms and other kyuubi based powers. Also sorry if I mess up any info I AM NOT a yugioh expert. AT ALL! Also I may be making some oc cards.**

 **The pairing for this will be. Naruto x Gagaga girl x Dark magician girl.**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking"_ " **demon/other speaking"** " _ **demon/other thinking"**_

 **I don't own anything**

 **1 2 3 START!**

One day in chakra made forests outside of the hidden leaf village walked a young boy. Wiping a liquid no six year old should be covered in.

The young Naruto Naruto uzumaki was currently wiping some hour old blood off him that be had released by ANOTHER mob beating.

" _What's the point anymore…..nothing to live for. Can't even do that clone jutsu in the academy. No future…...but that voice in my head keeps telling me not to die….is it the last of my sanity."_ the blood soaked boy wondered to himself. The constant loneliness, hate, pain and sadness throughout his life making him question his sanity…..and only at the young age of six. This world was truly cruel.

Naruto for reasons unknown to him was classified as a demon from as long as he could remember. The villagers beat him and called him demon. The red stuff and the voice were the only things that kept him alive.

As he was walking he heard it again. " _ **To the left.I sense something."**_ the dark voice said. He heard it constantly telling him which way to run and what bins to look in to find something at least comparable to food. Not that he knew what good food tasted like.

The voice had not let him down yet to he walked to the left.

He then saw a smoking crater with what looked like a deck of cards. It was smoking like it had just landed…...but they were cards right? How could they still be perfectly fine.

There were to stray cards. One implanted in a tree and the other in a rock. Even though cards should NOT be able to do that they were buried in the objects and were totally undamaged just like the other cards.

" **FINALLY!"** Naruto voice in his head shouted. Except it was not in his head. It came from the top of his head.

A small fox with nine tails jumped down from his head and onto the ground.

" **Thats better. Strange that all that spirit energy is leaking from those strange ass cards. But they allowed me to get a physical I got to problem. Even if it is weak and…*swallowing sick sound*...cute."** the tiny fox said talking to Naruto.

"So i'm not crazy." Naruto said looking at the fox that embodied the voice in his head.

" **...you really can't guess what I am?"** the small talking fox asked only to get a shake of the head.

" **I'm the Kyuubi dumbass! Why do you think everyone hates you….listen to steal tailed beasts you need a human body. A baby to be more precise. You were the only one available so you HAD to be the one to steal me. Thanks for that by the way. Was stuck in a strong ass trapped snapped my out of it."** the now reviled kyuubi said. Naruto barely understanding what the all powerful being just said to him.

"So who attacked. HOW RUINED MY LIFE!" Naruto shouted at the small fox now knowing that it was someone's fault for his six year of misery.

" **Sorry kid. No idea. All I know for sure is, it's an uchiha, it's a male and he's strong."** Kyuubi said trying to shrug but only falling over cutely due to his tiny fox paws.

.

.

.

.

"Owwwwwwwwww. What happened?" a female voice sounded.

"I think that guy with the wired crimson dragon shit accidentally created a time paradox. Then the universe imploded. Well it's not like crazy shit is new." a second female voice sounded.

Naruto and the kyuubi then looked and saw two women were the two stray cards were. They both looked and wore similar clothing. But one seemed to be more gothic.

There clothing were slightly singed like there skin. Both were trying to sit up but were struggling.

Being the tormented but still kind child he is he went to help the one in black first because she seemed to be in the worse shape,with her burns being slightly more severe then her mostly pink and blue counterpart.

"Hey you alright?" Naruto asked the older looking female having the strengths to pick herself up without the six year olds assistance.

"We will be fine. Where are we?" the girl in black said,coughing slightly.

"We are outside the hidden leaf village. Where are you from?" Naruto asked wanting to know what in the hell is going he was this smart from finding books in the trash and stealing from the library.

"Never heard of the place. We are from domino city." the one wearing blue and pink said.

" **They are spirits. You two must have jumped dimension. No way of getting you back. And looks like you're the only spirits that survived."** Kyuubi said explaining the dilemma the two spirits were in.

" **Come on I know a cave near here we need them to amount of spirit energy they have is dangerously low."** Kyuubi said pointing in a direction with one of his tails while two others grew larger and stronger so he could carry the spirits. " **And get the cards we may need them."** Kyuubi then said walking off.

 **next day**

Naruto was currently poking the fire they had with a stick.

Somehow the burns and even the singed clothes had healed over the night. The Kyuubi had said it was because they were both spirits. Sadly he could not get much out of the small fox due to him rambling on about which types of rabbit are tasty.

" **While the ones in the cloud are kinda crunchy. Trust me the rabbits in the land of waves are to DIE for."** Kyuubi said. Naruto getting really sick of the rabbit talk. Especially when he was starving. The last thing he ate were some dango scraps he found in the trash his malnourished body only cover by a rugged grey shirt and some ripped up cargo shorts.

"Mmmmm." one of the girls moned before slowly opening her eyes. Both of them only having the rags Naruto carries with him to sleep on.

" **Hello spirit girl."** Kyuubi said only to get hugged tightly because of how cute the immortal beast now is.

"Hi. i'm the dark magician girl. Thank you for helping us." the blonde said. "But you can call me Mana." Mana then said. **(can't find a good OC name for her but I got one for Gagaga)**

"My friend is Gagaga girl or Blake." **(** **In English, the name Blake means - pale blond one or dark. Think it make sense because she is a more gothic DMG and she is a more pale blonde. They also look like they normally do and it's their uncensored version. None of that bust reducing,clothes adding crap here :3)**

"Sure. so what's with the cards?" Naruto asked handing Mana the deck of cards and more specifically the Gagaga girl and Dark magician girl card.

Mana then started to float in the air instead of sitting on the ground.

"Where we come from we have this game called duel monsters. But in ancient times all us spirits were real monsters not just cards. Are spirits bleed through the of the amount of dual energy me and Blake have unconsciously absorbed we can gain physical forms again. And some of us can even speak. I myself was first used by a girl called Mana. I honor her by using her name. And I didn't have one at the time." Mana explained. Sounding quite sheepish at the end and rubbing the back of her head.

"I kinda get what you mean." Naruto said understanding somewhat. Basicly the cards contained spirits and their power.

" **C-crushing m-me. N-n-need a-air!"** Kyuubi said struggling to breath. Still being crushed between Mana's generously sized chest area.

Mana then let the little fox go and he ran to Naruto shivering.

" **It's like nibi-chan in heat."** Kyuubi said now very scared of the spirit. Almost as much as his younger sister. But only younger by seven seconds. **(see what I did there :D)**

 **After about an hour of chatting about the world Mana is now stuck in so she is not 100% clueless.**

"Ugh. wired dream." Blake said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sleepy." Mana said hovering over her semi copy. But more like younger sister.

"hey.*yawn*. So we are stuck here?" Blake asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Then getting her phone out.

"Seems like it. Listen there's the kid how helped us. And he is kinda got the worse life. Ever, so we help him out could be fun right?" Mana suggested. Got to do something to cure the boredom. You tend to need things to keep you occupied while being immortal.

 **One week later**

"So I should be able to use the cards to do jutsu?" Naruto asked holding a card while the girls and Kyuubi nodded.

" _Please don't blow up."_ they all thought.

" **Raigeki!** " Naruto said. His hand and the card becoming covered in lighting. The young kid then thrust his hand out and blew up a tree in the training ground they all snuck into.

"Oh good you're alive." Blake said smiling at the new owner of her card.

"I COULD HAVE DIED! WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!" Naruto shouted at his companions.

Then a chnin walked into the training ground as he heard the noise.

"DEMON!" the random chunin said starting to do hand signs.

In an act of desperation Naruto pulled out a card. The card showing 'cyber dragon' then glowed and in a large flash of light the beast appeared and was munching on the chunin.

"Wow." Naruto said looking at the large metal chinese style dragon. **(cus it has no arms,legs or wings)**

"Looks like you can do a lot of things with those cards." Mana said, inspecting the summoned dragon that was using cleansing foam on its mouth to get rid of the stupid chunins blood.

 **1 year later**

" **Armement invoke:black luster soldier!** " a now older Naruto said holding a card, summoning a regal looking sword and shield. He just managed to hold up the shield in time to block a blast of dark magic from Mana.

Naruto then went to slash Mana only for Blake to press a few button on her phone and for more dark magic to surround Naruto's sword and for it to shatter due to the immense power.

Naruto the formed a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra and to make a clawed arm and for it to extend and to grap Blake out of the air and bring her in range for a good shield bash to the face,knocking her out easily. Due to Blake's frankly lackluster physical ability.

" **Raigeki!** " Naruto said as he threw the card at Mana when it was right next her he clicked his fingers causing the card to give off a large electrical blast. Incapacitating Mana.

" **You're getting pretty good kid."** Kyuubi said from the sidelines as the real Blake and Mana came into the the clearing. The two other then dispersed into clouds of magic. Showing that they were clones. **(you really think the pairing girls would be beating by 7 year old Naruto? Get real :P)**

"Yea bet I can even beat you furball." Naruto said his ego getting too big.

Kyuubi then gained a dark look and jumped high in the air. The small fox then grew and gained four large tails. **(Naruto's 4 tails state he used vs pedo snake)**

Most of Kyuubi's body then became a large chakra arm and smashed Naruto into the ground him blocking with the black luster shield not even having an effect on the outcome. Due to it being shattered in an instant.

" **Get real kid. You're a long time off beating me"** the transformed Kyuubi said to the seven year old.

"but….what….about…..HIM!" Naruto shouted channeling all his chakra into a single card.

" **ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"** the giant monster 'said' as it was summoned.

"Thats a-." Mana started only for Blake to finish her sentence.

"CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON! RUNNNNNN SIS!" Blake shouted as she ran of.

Yes it was the envoy of the end it's self. The legendary Chaos emperor dragon. A being so powerful it was outright banned. Pegasus said he had dropped a LOAD of acid when he made the thing.

" **FINALLY SOME ENTERTAINMENT!"** Kyuubi shouted as he rushed the large beast.

 **BOOM done hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so we are back with this. Glad to know you liked the last chap. Also someone said Naruto should work up to the monsters he can use depending on level. It does work like that he just used some of Kyuubi's chakra subconsciously so that is the ONLY reason he was able to use chaos emp dragon also the fact that shonin characters have limitless energy when there are in danger or something important is on the line.**

 **Also Someone suggested adding to the pairing. While I kinda did like the idea of adding more I won't go with it. Because first both Mana and Blake are easier to write because they have personalities we have seen and I can interpret that for my use.**

 **So unless a super good reason is offered I won't add to the pairing.**

 **Anyway hope you like this chap.**

 **1 2 3 START**

 **Three years since last time (you will get to see Kyuubi fight chaos emp….maybe :3)**

A 13 year old Naruto was currently shuffling through a bunch of cards. You may be wondering how the thirteen year old became thirteen in three years since he was seven. Well due to some Chakra malfunctions with a time wizard he managed to age himself.

"Hey." Blake said floating to his side and inspecting the cards Naruto was looking at.

Blake and Mana were also affected by the time wizard. They had not seemed to age but. They were now more womanly in nature. Due to Blake's bust straining her black top more then it did. She even seemed to blush more around Naruto and she cut out a hole in her top to show off her cleavage. The same happened to Mana but she tried to hide her blush more. She failed due to Naruto's ninja skills he had trained over the years.

"You wanna do something fun Blake?" Naruto asked as he put his cards back in his card holder.

Naruto now had a black trench coat on and had a black t-shirt. He had some grey jeans on that had a chain motif on it. He wore some black shoes that where something Blake and Mana called 'converse'. He also had a ninja tools pouch and a deck holder attached to his jeans. To finish it off he also had a black scarf that followed in the wind.

"I don't know. Wanna go to the spirit realm?" Blake suggested. The spirit realm was a place where all the cards spirits lived. None of them really talked. But some did. There were many different places. Jungles to deserts and oceans spreading as far as the eye can see.

Naruto then took Blake's hand only to have both of them to fade out of existence.

 **Spirit realm. Cyber factory**

Blake and Naruto appeared in a large metal factory with many machines that none of them knew how to work.

All around then were cyber dragons and other types of cyber monster being created.

Cyber larva having wings and other parts but on most likely to make cyber phoenixes.

Cyber dragon cores getting parts placed on them that look to make up a full cyber dragon.

Overhead was a massive creation. It looked like a large chimeratech overdragon was being built with the many heads being placed on the large mechanical body by large mechanical arms.

" **You return. Controller uzumaki."** a robotic voice said. Blake and Naruto turned around to find the large head of a chimeratech fortress dragon hooked up to many wires. It was most likely the cyber mind here. It was gifted with higher spec A.I so it could strategize and control the cyber forces that were made here.

"Sup." Naruto said. Waving to the head.

" **I am...glad to see you again. Due to your new power and you loyalty to are kind I award you with this."** the cyber mind said before a metal box was presented to Naruto.

Inside were a copy of a chimeratech fortress and overdragon. And the final quarter of his copy of a cyber end dragon.

" **We look forward to fighting with you in the future. You are most likely engaging in the human custom known as a 'date' I shall transmat you to the beach. From my data it is a very optimal location for your endeavor. It is also nice to see you miss Blake."** the cyber mind the two blushing teens to the beach.

Then Naruto and Blake appeared on a completely desolate beach. And the sky was black with shadow magic.

"Something's wrong. There should be a bunch of spirits here. **Cyber dragon!** " Naruto said looking at the deserted beach. He then summoned a cyber dragon. He also grabbed a copy of a photon generator unit and a raigeki. A tribute to the doom and to finish,monster reborn.

While spirits could not kill Naruto. They could kill Blake to due banishing to the graveyard spectrum **(spirits will lose most ability to influence the world and cannot use their physical form)** he could just bring her back with monster reborn.

" **Your commands master Naruto. Mistress Blake."** the cyber dragon said bowing to them.

"Area scan asap." Naruto in a serious tone.

" **Critical danger. Multiple undead lifeforms under the sand in sandstone tunnels."** the cyber dragon reported.

Naruto then used the photon generator unit transforming the cyber dragon into a cyber laser dragon.

The dragon. Obviously knowing it's orders shot a blue beam at the ground drawing a line in the sand before the line glowed and exploded.

Out of the large hole in the ground came a large amount of vampire monsters.

"You." Naruto said glaring at the leading vampire lord.

"We meet again. Uzumaki. Now hand over my brothers future bride and begone." the vampire lord said in a transylvanian accent.

The vampire genesis next to him licked his lips and was staring at Blake. This was obviously the vampire lord's brother.

Blake went green in the face and felt like she was going to throw up at the thought she had to be married to that…...thing.

Naruto's glare only got more hateful.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! **RAIGEKI!** " Naruto shouted throwing a raigeki at the vampires. The large and uncontrollable amount of lightning reduced most of them to nothing. Due to being killed by an enemy they were banished so they could not be revived.

"UZUMAKI!" the vampire lord shouted at Naruto.

Naruto then took out a knife and stabbed himself in the arm. He then clasped the leaking blood in his hand and splattered it on a blank card.

.

.

.

.

It was cybernetic fusion support.

A mass of cyber dragon parts rose out of the sand and started to join thenself together with the help on the machine depicted on the cybernetic fusion support.

 ***ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR* "what do you ?"** the summoned chimeratech overdragon said in a robotic voice.

"Hunt them down." Naruto said in a malevolent voice. His arm now fine due to Kyuubi's help.

The following events were rather…...destructive. The multiple heads of the the robotic dragon started to fire all manner of things. Acid,flames,liquid nitrogen,electricity and energy blasts. The following destruction was astronomical. The laser dragon didn't let up either. It's tail blasting zombies and vampires into nothing and it's powerful raws ripping through the undead like tissue paper.

"Naruto. Are you ok?" Blake asked. She never saw Naruto act like this. Yea he got angry. But this was on another level then the other times.

"Are you? None of then bit ?" Naruto asked caringly. He didn't want Blake to turn into a vampire lady and suddenly want to marry that thing….that was currently a pile of burned flesh.

"No. i'm fine. But why were you so mad? I've never seen you like this." Blake said floating right in front of his face.

Naruto then wrapped his arms around her,pulled her close and kissed Blake right on the lips.

First the spellcaster was it just started to feel….right. She then started to kiss her human back.

When they broke apart Naruto just said "that's why"

He then help up a polymerization causing Blake and the laser dragon to get sucked in.

What came out was Blake only her clothes turned to some dark coloured, light alloy armor and she was carrying a large deathly runic blade. **(frostmourne)** she was currently on top of the cyber laser dragon that had gained arms feet and wings.

Blake just smiled as Naruto discarded about ten card making Blake's blade glow with runic power.

"Not a hair on her head." Naruto said to the robotic dragon feeding it a large battery and patting its head.

The dragon the roared and charge into battle alongside the chimeratech overdragon.

"UZUMAKI!" the leading vampire lord said with it's fangs extended and jumping at the blonde human.

Only to get a kunai to the face multiple kicks to the groin. Naruto then threw him over to Blake so she could take out her anger. With a large sword to the chest. And some ice blades to the already battered and beaten groin. She then held him to her dragon's tail making the laser dragon disintegrate him with a tail blast.

The overdragon the roared at his victory over the rest of the vampires.

Blake then held off her magic sword and shouted "BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL!... I HAVE THE POWER"... **(I'm kidding)**

Blake then jumped off her cyber dragon and dashed right in front of Naruto only to start to makeout with him.

First Naruto was shocked by Blake's boldness but then he relaxed into it and started to kiss back as Blake's armour and both dragons dismissed themselves.

When they broke apart Blake just hugged him. "Thank you." is all she said. While truthfully Blake could have handled them herself. Due to her power being increased to about 4500. And the fact she could now use her own cards like raigeki.

"You know you didn't need my help right?" Naruto asked. Wondering why Blake was so thankful.

"I know but you stood up for me when you didn't have to. In are past world me and Mana were just lusted after by teens and others. But you….are one of the first to really treat us right. To love us. And that's why I love you." Blake admitted. It was true if you looked at that internet thing. *shudder* it was not pretty.

"Well guess this did turn out to be a date after all." Naruto said chuckling and causing Blake to giggle.

"Wanna head back? The mood is kinda ruined by all the vamp bodys." Naruto said looking around at the dead vampires that dared touch his Blake…...well that got a little animalistic. Stupid kyuubi.

"Yea. sure. You know…...Mana does feel the same way. I don't want to hurt her." Blake said looking sad at the fact she had stolen her surrogate sisters love interest.

"Hey it's fine we will work something out. Also are a….thing now?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Of course we are you idiot." Blake said punching Naruto on the arm.

"Ow. it healed but it's still tender." Naruto said rubbing his arm. Blake realising it was the arm he used for cybernetic fusion support.

"I'm sorry!." Blake said as she teleported them both back. Via kiss.

"Where did those two go?" Mana said to herself as was wondered around the forest. Naruto normally hung out here. Because he wasn't at the training field or at the crummy apartment they had to share.

Luckily when they became ninjas they had authority so they could force some rich fatass to give them a nice place to live. Well before they kill him for first. Most likely supplying weapons tell giving away Naruto's position. And two for most likely being corrupt and getting his money illegally.

Right in front of her both Blake and Naruto appeared. Returning from the spirit realm. And they were making out.

"Oh. hi Mana." Blake said smile but sweating heavily. " _Please don't be crushing inside. Please don't be crushed inside."_ Blake chanted in her mind.

Mana felt a few tears come to her eyes. At the scene of the only man who she ever loved. Because of his fairness and selflessness towards them. Like that time he offered his life so a red eyes would leave her alone.

Was kissing the women she viewed as a sister. **(she does not know that Blake loves him too)**

Mana's tears came full force as she teleported away.

"MANA!" Naruto cried as the dark mage teleported away.

 **Done. what will happen with Mana? Who knows. But thanks for reading. Also suggest any decks or monsters you want Naruto to use. I will look then up and add the ones I like. I may be slightly bias in having him use cyber dragons due to the fact I have a cyber dragon deck but any good ideas I will look up and add. Also Blake's dragon rider form is based off dark magician girl the dragon knight. Also with Naruto discarding cards to power up Blake's sword links into the card's effect as well.**

 **But I hope you enjoyed it give any suggestions and feed in the reviews and sorry for any spelling and grammar you just have to deal. :3**


End file.
